


[chest hair]

by threadoflife



Series: sherlock ficlets [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Chest Hair, Hair-pulling, LITERALLY OH MY GOD ITS SUCH A HUGE KINK OF MINE JFKDLSJ, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife
Summary: Sherlock bottoming from the top has some fun with John's chest hair...





	[chest hair]

**Author's Note:**

> jfc this has no reedeming value AGAIN 
> 
> i rambled to myself about some johnlocky hotness over here 
> 
> http://wssh-watson.tumblr.com/post/162985579427/wssh-watson-wssh-watson-things-that-are
> 
> and I HAVE SUCH A KINK FOR CHEST HAIR PULLING LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE I CANT EVEN TELL YOU........
> 
> dont even look at me thank

John has his small hands palming the cheeks of Sherlock’s arse, hips kept in a steely, awful stillness—maybe they have a bet going—and grits his teeth and snarls as he’s being ridden mercilessly into the mattress.

Worse though is when Sherlock goes slow…. just dips John’s cock outside and keeps only the head of it inside, teasing his own rim with little, really tiny swirls of his hips…. and all the while staring down at John with heavy eyelids and a red bitten mouth while those damn fingers of his pluck delicately on John’s nipples, tugging them into tightness and *pinching*, then a wet pad of the thumb over it…. then a hot breath…. and then those carefully trimmed fingernails scratching through his chest hair…..

John can deal with all of that. Mostly. He does, this time, anyway.

But he loses it when Sherlock rears back, tosses his sweaty hair away from his forehead, and leans back with his luscious arse—sinking John inside again, inch by painful inch—and pulls just as slowly but infernally _hard_ at John’s chest hair, a sweet, sharp ache—

Then he clenches his fingers around Sherlock’s arse, snarls, and before he’s even aware of it jackknifes his hips up into Sherlock and fucks Sherlock into a pliant, whimpering mess atop him, until he spills warm and plenty inside


End file.
